Buscando sra Tao
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: A Ren le han dado un ultimátum, debe encontrar una esposa y casarse con ella al final del torneo.¿que pasara si Ren en realidad quiere a Horo?. unas jovenes buscando desesperadas al Tao, Horo queriendo ayudar, un sentimiento oculto. ¡RYU DATE POR MUERTO!


Lonely: hola a todos

Alice: Bienvenidos a nuestro one-shot. Esperamos que les guste.

Lonely: acabo de actualizar zarzas blancas y como me siento feliz por que mi primito se encuentra mejor aquí traigo este one-shot. Dedicado a usurakantochi en busca de teme

* * *

_**BUSCANDO SEÑORA TAO**_

_**me encontraba yo, Ren Tao, en compañía del equipo de las aguas termales de Fumbari, tomando un baño en la pensión del pueblo apache, hoy había tenido un duro combate contra unos subordinados de Hao, estaba agotado, pero no solo eso me preocupaba, había otra cosa.**_

_**-oye Ren-me llamo Yoh medio dormido- ¿te encuentras bien?, estas ausente**_

_**-¿Ah?,si, no es nada**_

_**-Vamos Ren somos amigos-me dijo Yoh- cuéntanos, algo te pasa**_

_**A veces odio que sea tan perceptivo, supongo que no tengo más remedio que contárselo, a lo mejor me ayuda.**_

_**-Pues verás, mis padres me han dado hoy un ultimátum-dije cansado- debo encontrar una esposa, y casarme con ella al final del torneo.**_

_**Silencio sepulcral, ¿por que no dicen nada?**_

_**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Joder casi me dejan sordo, valla grito no es para tanto**_

_**-¿ y ya elegiste a una?-preguntó Fausto serio**_

_**-no, y....**_

_**-Oye Ren, yo tengo una idea - me dijo ryu con corazoncitos en los ojos-ya verás te encantará**_

_**Dicho esto el tío raro salió del baño ilusionado por ayudarme, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que esta desnudo?.**_

_**Yo salí poco después que Ryu, y me fuí a mi cuarto para encontrarme con un dormido ainu, no pude evitar sonreír, me gusta tanto, ojalá no tuviese que encontrar esposa y quedarme con él, pero el no me quiere y eso lo sé.**_

_**-Wo ai ni Horo-le susurre en la oreja antes de dormirme**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ya por la mañana me di cuenta de que ninguno de mis compañeros estaba, así que me fui a dar un paseo por la aldea, pero había algo raro todas las personas me miraban raro, entonces lo vi, un cartel pegado en la puerta de un restaurante que tenía mi foto pegada en el y anunciaba que buscaba esposa.**_

_**-¡RYU DATE POR MUERTO!-grité haciendo que todos me mirasen raro.**_

_**Un momento, el suelo esta temblando, ¿qué es eso que viene por allí?,¡por los grandes espíritus socorro!, un grupo bastante grande de mujeres viene hacia mi gritando, cosas como te amo, cásate conmigo, y yo hago lo que todo hombre con algo de sentido común haría........... ¡SALIR POR PIERNAS!**_

_**-------------**_

_**No se cuanto tiempo llevo corriendo, al parecer las he perdido, mierda he chocado con algo.**_

_**-Ren,¿estás bien?-me preguntó cierto ainu que me había cogido de la cintura para que no me cayese-mira por donde vas**_

_**-Horo...,**_

_**En ese momento otro temblor, ambos nos giramos, ahí vienen las locas de turno a por mi.**_

_**-Horo... corre- dije simplemente corriendo con el ainu tras de mi **_

_**-¿ Ren que pasa?- me pregunta poniéndose a mi altura**_

_**-El idiota de Ryu, ha colgado carteles con mi foto por todo el pueblo, diciendo que busco esposa-le dije, y pude notar una mueca de decepción-ahora esas locas me persiguen**_

_**-¿Ren ya elegiste a una?- su voz notaba triste**_

_**-¡Si a ti!-grité mierda, ¿que he dicho?**_

_**Cuando me di cuenta Horo me cogió de la mano y me llevó corriendo por toda la aldea hasta un estrecho callejón entre dos casas, las mujeres pasaron de largo, él se recostó en la pared mirando al cielo, yo no tenía valor para mirarle.**_

_**-Ren, ¿es cierto que me elegiste a mí?**_

_**-este... yo**_

_**.¿Ren?**_

_**Vale, no me pongas cara de corderito abandonado, que a ti no puedo resistirme, madre mía, me estoy sonrojando. No te acerques tanto por los grandes espíritus. **_

_**-Por que a mi no me importaría ser tu esposo- dicho esto me besó**_

_**Por dios Horo me esta besando, me quiere, me quiere, no me he sentido tan feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo. Horo besa muy bien, pero que muy bien.**_

_**( Alice: Hao ¿ me das un besito?)(Hao: claro)(Lonely* les golpea a ambos*: no ven que interrumpen el fic)**_

_**(A/H: x.x)**_

_**-Ren ai shiteru-me dice pegando su frente con la mía- se mi novio**_

_**-Horo... wo ai ni**_

_**--------------**_

_**-Oye chicos- nos llama Yoh-¿saben donde esta Ryu?**_

_**-No, ¿por?-decimos los dos inocentemente.**_

_**-Nada, es que mañana tenemos combate-dice girándose para irse-¿por cierto Ren ya encontraste esposa?**_

_**-Si, más o menos- le dije apretando disimuladamente la mano de mi novio**_

_**-Felicidades a los dos jijijij**_

_**Ambos nos sonrojamos, en serio, odio que sea tan perceptivo. Si alguien se pregunta que fue de Ryu, le tenemos sometido a una "pequeña tortura", solo esta escuchando un disco con los mejores chistes de Chocolove y música del primer álbum de París Hilton, ¿que como lo hemos conseguido?, en esta aldea se encuentran muchas cosas, como yo por ejemplo, que he encontrado a la persona con la que pienso pasar mi eternidad**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Lonely: ¿os ha gustado?, espero que si. nos vemos en otra ocasión **_


End file.
